


失控的示爱14

by conch_not_coach



Category: ChroNoiR, Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conch_not_coach/pseuds/conch_not_coach
Relationships: ChroNoiR - Relationship, KNKZ, 叶葛
Kudos: 22





	失控的示爱14

失控的示爱  
The runaway demonstration of love  
变态叶x葛葉，学生挚友设定。

14.  
不知道什么时候按下的开关，房间的灯亮了。  
嵌着六只灯泡的水晶吊灯，发散着不算刺眼的光。昏黄的灯光从头顶的位置落下，并不宽敞的房间才亮堂起来。  
同样，不免带来一丝躁人的暖意。  
但借得这光亮，葛葉也得以窥清对方的样子。  
叶那头平时柔软且卷翘的棕发，此时只凌乱地散在颈边。  
一片白的肤色之下，额角被湿润的发丝紧贴着，本呆在颊边的几缕不知怎么俏皮地送了一丝至嘴边，映衬着粉色柔软的唇。被额发遮住的好看的眉微微皱着，下面是一双敛着眼皮的蓝眼，看不清情绪，但唇缝间偶尔漏出让人仿佛错听的呻吟。  
他身上睡衣的扣子大概因为热意解了两枚，此时露出过分苍白的胸膛的轮廓，上面饰着银制的链子，反射的冷光和葛葉手中的温度对比。  
意识到他把视线放在自己手上，葛葉收回打量的目光，继续手上卖力的动作。  
长时间的机械动作使得手腕的肌肉逐渐发酸，但时间和可见的获胜希望却不容许停顿。  
葛葉默默把额发抹上头顶，银发却不遂己愿地最终散在两边，露出光洁的额头。面色和唇色淡淡，耳垂却不知道什么时候隐隐地红了个彻底。  
除此之外，耳边只剩下沉重却有序可循的呼吸声以及衣料摩擦的声响，喻示这是个不宁静的夜。  
叶撑着身体的手放在腰后，在葛葉看不见的角度掐住一片皱起的床单，指尖微不可见地颤抖，唇齿间小心翼翼吐出气息。  
欲望如同临堤的江水，冲刷着堤岸。  
他也并不是如面色上这么冷静自持，溢出唇舌的呻吟也不全是为了逗弄对方露出意料外的表情。  
他似乎小看了对方。  
大概是抱着想赢的决心，从羞耻中回过神后，葛葉做下几个深呼吸，便上手直截了当地褪下他的裤子，心理建设做得极快。  
叶看得一愣，仍笑着回视。他不信对方有什么花招，也不担心出现对方赢下的情况。  
不是对自己有什么信心，而是高估不了对方的实力，一脸单纯率直的样子完全不是会和性联系起来的人，更不用说经验丰富。  
即使在对方将带着凉意的手刚伸进自己的衣物里时，也只是给自己的想法带来片刻的动摇。  
但让他没想到的是，对方中途停下了。  
那头银发，带着好奇和不解，眯着红眼俯下了身。  
他以为葛葉下一刻就要贴上自己，这样的想法让他身体不禁开始打颤，却还是忍住挺腹和按上对方后颈的冲动。  
但事情并没有按照他所想的发展，葛葉只是微低下头，向上托了托手掌，以难以描述的认真表情，观察着手中的器官。  
“…你在干什么？”  
叶动了动嘴，最后忍不住开口。  
“嗯？我在找关键。”  
“…什么关键？”  
“就是让你…，嘶—”，似乎是找不到合适的描述，葛葉沉默了一会儿，用空着的那只手用力挠了挠后颈，留下红色的抓痕。“密室逃脱游戏，类似和打开门的钥匙有关的线索，你懂吧？”  
…他的弟弟才不是被锁了门的屋子。  
对方说完后也不管他理不理解，转头继续研究去了，大概认为时间紧迫。  
被别人这么近地观察着自己的东西比直接动手更加H，何况那人是葛葉。那双火一样红的瞳孔像是会燃烧一般传递高温，传给与它相对着的自己的器官。  
这样的想法让叶有些兴奋，开始因为自己的妄想激动起来，却被身下远离的鼻息吸引了注意。  
葛葉又开始了之前停下的动作，正当叶为自己还能在这样的情况下坚持一段时间而庆幸又隐隐觉得枯燥无味时，葛葉喃喃地说了一句。  
“钥匙吗？—”  
声音结束时，那根指甲微长的手指便轻轻在柱顶的孔口试探地刮了一下，下一秒，异样的疼痛及失控的感觉填满了叶的脑子。  
堤坝被撤了。  
他从未想过自己会因为疼痛的感觉而去了。尽管那种被虫叮咬一般的疼痛带来的刺激不同于其他，但奇怪的性癖在此时发现真不是时候。  
“叶…怎么样？”  
大概是叶失神的样子吓到了葛葉，他摊着双被白液覆盖的手，茫然地询问。  
从猝不及防的释放中回过神，叶拿回不知道什 么时候被甩到床角的手机，看到数字时，表情难免僵在了脸上。  
“我赢了吗？”  
从叶难看的表情明显读出了结果，葛葉不敢多问，生怕下一秒对方摆出不承认的态度或提出三局两胜的规则。  
红晕仍挂在脸上的叶表情不善地关了灯，沉默地躺下后，拉上被子不再开口。  
重回黑暗的房间也重回了宁静，昏黄的灯光完成了它的使命抽身离开，只剩葛葉呆坐在了床边。他抽了纸巾收拾了自己的双手，最后还是爬上床默默躺回了被窝。无言地盯着叶背对他的身影，不清楚刚才那反应是算数还是不算数。按照数据库来说，叶不反驳的结果，一般都是默认有效的吧？  
不知道想了多久，那颗沉重的脑袋还是进入了睡眠，把事情留在了脑后。


End file.
